Nicholas Fury
Nicholas Fury is the current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and former Soldier and CIA Agent. Fury's half-brother is Samuel "Nick" Fury the Co-Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Early Life The eldest of three children, Nicholas Joseph Fury grew up in 1950's New York City with his brother Samuel and sister Dawn. Fury's mother died while he was a baby and his father Jack Fury, a former American pilot during World War II, remarried and was raised by his father and stepmother. It wouldn't be until Nick Fury became a soldier himself overseas that he would learn of his vast his father's military service was. Living in the tough streets of Hell's Kitchen, Fury and his brother Sam soon became fast friends with Red Hargrove, whom he helped keep out of trouble. Fury himself was no stranger to trouble, but more than often confined it to the boxing ring where he would bout, or in the Police Athletic League where he became one of the finest marksman. Nick was also very protective over his half-brother and sister as they would get hassled because the two were half African-American. Vietnam War In 1967, although under age, Nick and Sam and their buddy Red were drafted into the United States Army to fight in the Vietnam War. The Fury brothers received nine weeks of basic training at Fort Dix without Red Hargrove, eventually Fury reunited with Hargrove. TET Offensive The Brothers and their buddy Red's first major battle was in January 1968 when they participated in one of the first battles during the TET Offensive. During the battle, Hargrove was killed during the attack, leaving Fury with a lot of guilt over his friends death. As the Offensive continued, Fury pressed on and elected to join the U.S. Rangers, and was eventually recruited and reunited with Captain Sawyer who assigned him command of the First Attack Squad; aka the "Howling Commandos," a specially-trained band of soldiers who undertook some of the most dangerous missions of the war. Together with Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan as his second in command, Fury led his brother Samuel "Nick" Fury, Gabe Jones, Robert "Reb" Ralston, Dino Manelli, Eric Koenig, Izzy Cohen, Percival Pinkerton, and Jonathan Juniper, often fighting alongside such war heroes as the future Wolverine James Logan, Bucky Barnes and Captain America. Fury and the Commando's, also participated in The Mini Tet Offensive in May of that year, however, the battle came at a cost as Captain America had seemingly perished, but the war still raged on. Even after the TET Offensive was over, The Howling Commandos continued to carry out covert missions. On one particular mission, the Howlers joined Fury for a covert mission to destroy a MIG airbase, a mission that earned Fury a brevet field commission to Colonel. CIA For most soldiers, after V-J Day the war was over it was time to go home and live a normal life again. This was not the case for Nick Fury. Following a number of "mop-up" missions with the Howlers, Sgt. Fury was offered and accepted a job with the CIA. He was flown to Langley where he began training as an agent for the Central Intelligence Agency, serving through till his appointment to SHIELD. SHIELD Category:Characters Category:Male